


Compliments

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Notes on the original publication date of June 29, 2008 [so between The Stolen Earth and Journey's End, coolcoolcool]: EXTREMELY FLUFFY. Cause, boy howdy, we need some fluff, don't we?Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 18





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the original publication date of June 29, 2008 [so between The Stolen Earth and Journey's End, coolcoolcool]: EXTREMELY FLUFFY. Cause, boy howdy, we need some fluff, don't we?
> 
> Notes today: Making one more push to archive all the stray fics that I never posted here on ao3.

Rose stared toward the ceiling, not quite able to see it in the dim light, as her breathing and heart rate started to return to normal. She was, she had to admit, rather exhausted. Four days back from a parallel world, and she had yet to get a really good night’s sleep. Not that she was complaining. 

The Doctor giggled softly.

She turned her head. “What are you over there laughing about?”

“Nothing, just … I had sort of forgotten how much fun this could be.”

Rose rolled to her side and propped her head on her hand. “You forgot. That sex is fun.”

“Well, no, not when you put it like that. I mean, I didn’t forget _in theory_. Just, you know …”

“How long had it been for you, anyway?” she asked, smirking.

“Long enough,” he said, vaguely. “Still, I think I acquit myself rather well, considering any droughts that I may or may not have had, wouldn’t you say?”

“Fishing for compliments, are we?”

He rolled over to face her and ran a hand down her arm. “Can’t a bloke fish for compliments every now and then? Here, I’ll give you one.” His hand came down and rested on her hip and he leaned close to her, his voice a throaty whisper. “When we’re making love, and I’m inside you, the way you move your hips makes me forget my own name.”

Rose blushed. She still wasn’t used to how frank he was when talking about sex. Although she was starting to learn that the things he whispered in her ear during the act could be incredibly stimulating in and of themselves. “Ahem. Well, thank you.” She lay on her back again. “Hmm,” she mused, “compliments. Compliments.”

“Don’t think too hard,” the Doctor said, somewhat affronted.

“Well, for one, you are an amazing kisser.”

He grinned one of his goofy, wide grins. “Really?”

“Yep. Best kisser I’ve ever encountered. By a long shot. It’s …”

“What?” he asked, looking quite curious.

“It’s the way you … you know, with your tongue,” she said, blushing again. 

He bent over her. “Like this?” The kiss was tender, but the rhythmic swipes of his tongue into her mouth made it unbearably sexy. She melted into a puddle, or rather, into more of a puddle than she already was.

When he broke the kiss, she gasped. “Yeah. Yeah, like that.” She licked her lips, her eyes still closed. “You do lots of things well with your tongue.” Opening one eye, she added, “Must be because you’re so orally fixated.”

“You know, you say that, but I checked with Donna and she hadn’t noticed it,” the Doctor said.

“She hadn’t noticed you licking things? And the constant tongue acrobatics?”

“Nope. Of course, she said she had no interest in my tongue whatsoever, whereas you do.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “Maybe you only do it when you’re around me. Although it’s hard to believe you went years without licking any walls or sticking your fingers into random jars of marmalade.”

“It was a long time,” he said, his mood shifting. “I missed you.”

“I know,” she said, hugging him.

After a few minutes of silence, the Doctor said, “I like that you’ve found places on my body that I didn’t even know about.”

“I what?”

“Erogenous zones,” he said, rolling the words around in his mouth.

“Oh. Like this one,” she said, leaning up and kissing a spot on his neck just under his ear.

“Yes, like … mm … that one,” he murmured.

Rose smiled. “And like that one on the inside of your thigh?”

He groaned. “Yeah.”

“Or like when I do this with my fingernails,” she said, reaching up and scraping them along his scalp under his hair.

“Oh,” he sighed. “Admit it, you like that as much as I do. You love my hair.”

“I do, you’re right. It’s very rufflable.”

“I’m not sure that’s a word, Rose.”

“It is now. What else do you like?”

“I like,” he said, pushing gently on her shoulder until she was on her back, “the sound you make when I do this.” He leaned over and took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue. 

Rose halfheartedly tried not to, but ended up making the sound he liked.

She threaded her fingers into his hair again and pulled his mouth up to hers. After a deep, long kiss, she said, “I like the way your mouth tastes,” she said.

“Well, that just shows that we’re chemically compatible. It’s been shown scientifically that there are compounds in one person’s saliva that another person may or may not find pleasing to taste, depending on the chemical compounds in their—”

“Doctor?” Rose interrupted.

“What?”

“Shut up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

She kissed him again, then pulled away and licked her lips. “Chemically compatible, huh?”

“Yep.”

“That’s good.”

“I think so, yes. I like the way you taste too. Especially,” he said, running a hand up her thigh, “certain places.”

Rose giggled. “Lucky for me.”

He smirked. “Indeed.” Sighing, he put his forehead against hers. “But most of all, I like that you’re in love with me.”

“I like that you’re in love with me too,” Rose said.

“Oh, completely,” he said, and kissed her.

Rose hummed with contentment and returned his kisses. His hands roamed over her body restlessly. After several minutes Rose pulled away, panting. “I like that even though we just made love and I’m completely exhausted, you can still make me want you. You’ve made me insatiable, you have.” 

“Well,” he said, running a finger down her neck to her chest. “We’re allowed to be insatiable for a few weeks at least. We just found each other again.”

“Oh good.” Before she could say more, a huge yawn cracked her face.

The Doctor kissed her forehead. “I’m going to let you sleep.”

“No, I’m fine. Don’t go.”

“C’mere,” he said, rolling her over and pulling her against him so that her back was against his chest. “I won’t go anywhere. Get some rest, love.”

“I like that you’re especially good at snuggling,” she said, right before she fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
